


Pain and Tears

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Garnet cracks her gems, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rose! Look out!” The world became a quick blur as she jumped in front of the monster attacking their leader and her lover, before everything turned into a violent blur. Various blows crashed into her, before she was smashed to the ground with a resounding thud. Three different voices cried out, asking if she was okay, while two managed to answer each other without words, only love and affection sent through the bond. Dimly, she realised Rose was talking to her, and cracked open her eyes, staring through practically shattered lens. She forced herself up with a groan, feeling cracks in both of her gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Tears

“Rose! Look out!” The world became a quick blur as she jumped in front of the monster attacking their leader and her lover, before everything turned into a violent blur. Various blows crashed into her, before she was smashed to the ground with a resounding thud. Three different voices cried out, asking if she was okay, while two managed to answer each other without words, only love and affection sent through the bond. Dimly, she realised Rose was talking to her, and cracked open her eyes, staring through practically shattered lens. She forced herself up with a groan, feeling cracks in both of her gems.

“Garnet! Garnet, can you hear me? Answer me!” the distressed other voice yelled, and she blinked, chunks of the glasses falling away as she reached up to touch them. In fear, she turned her hands to see the palms, feeling a sick shudder ripple through her. The cracks were deep and ran through both gems, and she was lucky to be standing as one, instead of laying as two. She shivered, and Rose was beside her, a bubble in one hand as she easily pulled the fusion up with the other. “Garnet?”

“I… I’m okay,” she murmured, staring at her hands in shock. Another shiver ran through her, and she realised it was her body trying to separate, though she refused to let it. Rose stared at her, closing her hand around the bubble before grabbing both of her hands and gasping at the sight.

“Garnet! You are not okay! Both of your gems are cracked! You’re lucky to still be you, and alive,” she scolded, and Garnet saw the tears bubbling in her eyes. She kissed her quickly, not wanting to see her cry, even if it would help. Rose seemed surprised at first, but melted into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. “Garnet… Darling… You know I could protect myself. Why did you do that?”

“Because, I didn’t want you getting hurt.” A warm hand caressed her cheek, and she did her best not to show how much she loved it, until a sigh left Rose and she scoped her up, holding her close to her chest with an undignified yelp escaping the fusion.

“You’re something else. Now, come on. Let’s go to my fountain, since you obviously don’t want me crying.” Before she could object, a kiss was planted on her forehead as they started towards the warp pad. “Don’t lie. I know that’s why you kissed me. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, my dear. You’re not getting out of this, and you’re lucky I’m not carrying a bunch of shards right now. Or a seriously cracked gem and shards, or something like that. I would hate to lose you because I lost one or both of you.”

Garnet didn’t respond, looking away to hide the blush on her cheeks. Though, that did nothing to hide the sickening shiver that ran through her when her body tried to pull apart, both halves clinging to what they could of the other. The very idea of no longer being herself was heart wrenching, both halves aching, and the fact that she was almost being forced apart made it worse.

“Why are you shivering? Are you cold?” Rose’s gentle force tickled her hearing nodules, and she shook her head, enjoying the embrace of the other despite the dire situation. It was nice, even with the shivers trying to tear them apart, and she knew it would be over before too long. “What is it then, love?”

“Feel like I’m being torn apart,” she mumbled softly, and Rose ran a hand through Garnet’s hair, managing to easily carry the fusion with one hand. Unable to help herself, she started purring at the gentle touches, her blush getting hotter.

“You can separate if it would be easier on you. I can carry the both of you, no problem, and you can refuse when you’re healed.” Garnet considered this, knowing that it would be easier on her gems, but also knowing there wouldn’t be very often she would get to be held like this. When it took her a moment to respond, Rose smiled, and she loved it. “Garnet, if you’d like… We can have some time alone together in my room later, just the two of us, and I can hold you.”

“…really?” her voice was much softer than she liked it to be, and her lover nodded slowly, stepping onto the warp pad.

“Yes, really. I won’t mind. You may be bigger like this, but you’re not that big of a gem.” With a few seconds of hesitation, she stared at the lovely smile she adored, before she was two again, too weak to stand on their own, but thankfully being held by Rose. “There’s my good girls.”


End file.
